Marine streamers, such as geophysical sensor streamers are essentially long cables that extend behind a geophysical survey vessel or another vessel in a body of water. Streamers are subject to accumulation of debris, and depending on the deployment time, can accumulate marine organisms, e.g., barnacles, on the exterior. Such accumulations can increase drag on the streamers as they are towed through the water, making towing more difficult and expensive, and subjecting the streamers to malfunction or breakage. Streamers known in the art include various navigation devices along their length. Such devices may include lateral force and depth control devices (LFD), and “pingers” forming part of an acoustic range detection system. There exists a need for a streamer cleaning device that can traverse an entire deployed streamer wherein the streamer includes such LFD and other devices.